


What You're Missing

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "Phil is a REALLY famous punk singer. He has taken over the world with his talent. Him and Dan used to date but Phil's 'rock lifestyle' was too much for Dan to handle so Phil chucked him. A year later, Dan's friends get VIP tickers to a Lester concert"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Missing

“I hate you, Phil! Why are we even together still?” Dan shouts from their bedroom. It was currently ten past two in the morning and Phil just came back home, stumbling and drunk. This wasn’t the first time that he’s done this. Ever since Phil’s singing career took off, Dan felt himself losing his loving boyfriend with a tough exterior to fame. But with the belief that he still had a special place in his heart, he stuck with Phil, hoping that he’ll come around.

“You know what, Dan, that’s a pretty good fucking question. Why are you still here? All you are doing is dragging me down and keeping me from pursuing my own career. How fucking selfish,” Phil slurs out, his vision struggling to focus on the objects around him. His grip on the wall was firm as he tries to make it up to his and Dan’s bedroom.

When he approaches the bedroom, he finds Dan curled up on the very edge of the bed. He rolls his eyes and sits in front of where Dan is facing.

“We should really talk, Dan, we keep doing this,” Phil was coming to his senses, but everything around him was still very fuzzy.

Dan faces the other way and mumbles, “I hate you. You’re drunk and you don’t like me anymore.”

Phil glares Dan, his jaw clenching as anger bubbles inside of him.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, then maybe you aren’t fit to be my boyfriend anymore,” Phil spits out, struggling to stand back up, tripping over his legs in the process. Dan’s eyes widen with shock and sits up.

“Fine! I’ll be out of your hair by morning!” Dan shouts, jumping off of the bed and grabbing a suitcase. He stuffs everything that he could in it, but pauses when he comes across the pictures sitting on top of the dresser. Dan allows a tear to fall as he grabs only one picture frame, shoving it deep inside his bag. When he has decided that he collected most of his necessities, he runs down the stairs and slams the door, the sound echoing through the apartment as Phil laid passed out on the couch.

-

_One year later._

The sun is too bright as it shines through Dan’s blinds, forcing Dan to wake up from his somewhat peaceful sleep. Dan sits up with a groan, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and checking the time.

_13:46._

Dan lets out another groan as he slips out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. It was another rough night for him. Last night he decided to get a couple drinks with his friends to take his mind off of his shitty job. Of course, Dan didn’t get drunk as he had to take himself back home, but it was exhausting to see his friends lose all of their self control and keep up with their partying.

He splashes some water in his face, looks into the mirror, and sighs. He’s been lonely for too long. So instead of trying to get anything productive done today, Dan decides to lay around on the internet, feeling sorry for himself.

When he gets back to his bedroom to retrieve his laptop, he hears his phone beeping.

 

**From** : Matt

hey! i know this is last minute, but i was supposed to go to a concert with a couple of my mates, but one of them bailed on me. we got VIP tickets and i don’t want them to go to waste. is there any chance you would like to join us?

 

Dan lets out a frustrated moan as he reads the text message. He looks over the message twice before hesitantly responding.

 

**From** : Dan

yeah, sure, why not. it’s better than what i have planned today anyway :p

 

**From** : Matt

cool! we’ll come pick you up at 8

 

After locking his phone, Dan allows himself to fall back onto his bed, covering his face with his hands.

“God, why did I agree to do this,” Dan mumbles to himself.

-

It was currently 19:57 and Dan was back in the bathroom, contemplatively staring at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know why he was so jittery or nervous, but he was, and he was mentally scolding himself for it. He checked himself out for what seemed to be the thousandth time to check if everything was in order.

Dan was a wearing a simple black dress shirt, not too casual, but also not too formal. His black skinny jeans clung to his body, fitting him in all of the right ways and he was wearing his black shoes with studs, which he was thinking of changing because he inevitably looked like a walking funeral. Before he could change anything, he hears a knock from the door, so he grabs his phone from the bed and opens the door.

“Hey, Dan, long time no see,” Matt was standing in front of him, smiling widely. Dan smiles back and follows Matt to the car to see a few other people who he had seen before, but never talked to. Dan nods their way and they greet him. Dan couldn’t help but feel out of place as they drove to the concert.

As they were nearing the arena, everything was becoming vaguely familiar to Dan. The atmosphere had a sort of dark, rock and roll sort of feel to it, and once Dan saw the poster, he immediately knew who’s concert it was.

“H-hey, Matt? Are we going to a Ph-“ Dan pauses as he feels butterflies appearing in his stomach, “a Phil Lester concert?”

Matt looks at Dan in the rearview mirror and flashes a smile at him, “Yeah, actually. Why, have you heard of him?”

Dan hadn’t become friends with Matt until after his breakup with Phil. Since he and Phil kept it a secret from everyone, no one actually knew who Phil’s secret boyfriend was.  Dan vowed to not tell anyone about what happened between them. So Dan fakes a smile at looks at Matt.

“Yeah, I was a fan of him a while ago.”

“That’s cool. We’ve got VIP tickets so we actually get to meet him! How cool is that?”

“Very cool,” Dan mumbles, trying to shove his hands into his sleeves.

-

Everything around Dan could only be described as the word ‘stuffy.’ The place was dark and there were sweaty bodies everywhere. While waiting for the ever-so-popular Phil Lester, there was shouting and talking everywhere. The whole arena was buzzing with conversations and Dan couldn’t help but feel more alone.

His heart was beating fast as the time for the concert ticked closer. This was the first time in a whole year he was going to see Phil again, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready. He was no longer mad at the punk rockstar anymore. He just wanted him back.

The lights in the arena dim and a guitar riff starts playing, pulling Dan from his thoughts. His heart was beating with anticipation as the intro to one of his favourite songs starts playing. Without any more time to mentally prepare himself, Phil runs on stage with his guitar in hand, making the whole arena screaming and cheer. He hears some girls around him freaking out and saying things like, “Oh my god, he’s so hot!!” and, “Fucking take me now!” making Dan seethe silently.

Phil’s voice suddenly fills the arena, making everyone around him shut up. His voice was deep and heartfelt, making Dan fall in love all over again.

He found himself swaying with the music, getting actively involved with the show. All of his insecurities were gone and he found himself feeling the way he felt when Phil showed him the song for the first time.

“Dan! You seem like you’re having fun!” Matt shouts over the music, his body dancing.

“Yeah, I am! My teenager within me has returned and is loving it!” Dan shouts back, smiling genuinely for the first time that night.

-

After the concert was over, Dan, Matt, and their other friends were guided to the back of the stage. As they crossed the hall to get to the meet and greet room, Phil walks by, making Dan stop walking. Phil sees the group and smiles, stopping completely in his tracks when he sees Dan.

“Holy shit,” Phil says out loud, making Dan look down and blush. Phil has missed Dan’s company. He misses Dan waiting for him backstage as he completes another set, and the way Dan would cook for him and look out for him, and the way Dan would whisper ‘I love you’ against his skin whenever Phil felt like being famous was too much. Why did he say that to Dan that one night when he got drunk? He needed Dan.

“Oh my god, hi, Phil!” one of the girls with VIP tickets says, bouncing up and down slightly on their toes.

Phil allows himself to smirk, “Why, hello there. You guys heading to the meet and greet?”

Everyone in the group nods and they follow Phil to the room, where more than enough fangirls were waiting for him. They all scream when they watch Phil walk in, making Dan jump in surprise. Dan has to force himself not to scowl at everyone.

When it was his turn with Phil, they turned to the camera and posed for a picture.

“Dan, how have you been? You look mighty fine these days,” Phil bites his lip, blatantly checking him out.

“I’ve missed you, to be honest,” Dan whispers, trying to keep his voice low. He wants to be able to talk louder so he can rub the fact that Phil Lester missed him in people’s faces.

“How much?” Phil’s voice was low and rough, and that paired with the sight of him in the dimly lit lights and clad in black skinny jeans is slowly turning Dan on.

“Too much,” Dan replies, trying to hide his growing bulge.

“Good. Meet me in my dressing room. I’ll be done in a second,” Phil smirks again, giving Dan a seemingly friendly hug. Dan smiles and leaves the room, following the directions Phil gave him.

Dan arrives in the room and looks around, making himself comfortable. He goes up to the dresser and sees a picture frame of him and Phil from one of their first dates. Dan picks it up and smiles. He almost forgot how much of a soft and gentle person Phil was. Phil opens the door, making Dan jump.

He hears footsteps coming closer and suddenly, there were hands on his hips and lips on his neck. Dan lets out a moan as he feels Phil’s hips grinding slightly on his bum.

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” Phil whispers on Dan’s neck, eliciting a moan from the latter. Phil sucks on a spot, running his tongue over it, taking the skin between his teeth and biting it gently. Dan feels his knees go week as he lets Phil take over. Phil guides him to the love seat, pushing Dan down so he was on top of him.

Their lips connect for the first time in a year, moving together slowly, as if to make up for lost time. Phil starts grinding into Dan and Dan pulls his hair roughly, deepening the kiss.

“How many times have you hooked up with someone, Phil?” Dan was breathing hard as he looks Phil in the eye, images of fangirls meeting and talking to Phil flashing in his head.

“A couple times,” Phil whimpers, running his fingers up and down Dan’s chest.

“I’m going to make you forget all about them tonight,” Dan says, glaring at the older man, jealousy coursing through his bones. He sits up and pushes Phil off of him before crawling on top of him.

“Fuck,” Phil moans when his back hits the couch. Dan is pressed up against him, sliding their lengths together through their tight skinny jeans. Phil arches his back as Dan grips his length a little too firmly. Dan didn’t waste any time, unbuttoning Phil’s jeans and ripping them off along with his boxers, his lips wrapping over the rock hard cock.

Fingers are tangling themselves into Dan’s brown hair, forcing him farther down Phil’s dick. Phil lets out an exaggerated moan and he feels Dan’s tongue slide against the underside of his cock. Dan pulls off, a trail of saliva hanging from his lips.

“Fuck my mouth,” Dan states, opening his mouth wide and guiding Phil’s cock back in his mouth. Phil complies, almost instantly lifting his hips up, feeling Dan’s warm, wet mouth surround his dick. He feels the back of Dan’s throat, opening and closing as the younger tries to swallow around him. Phil lets out a whimper as Dan strokes his base, moving his head up and down freely.

When Dan pulls off, his face is red and his lips are swollen, his hands tucked in between his lap, drawing Phil’s attention to his cock. Phil licks his lips subconsciously and pushes Dan down, yanking his jeans and boxers down.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk out of this arena. You’ll be begging for me all over again,” Phil growls in Dan’s ear, making Dan grip Phil’s shirt and slamming their lips together, triggering a moan from the both of them.

“I’d like to see you try,” Dan challenged, grabbing his own dick and stroking fast. Phil sits back and watches as Dan plays with himself like a professional.

“You’re such a whore,” Phil spits, grabbing Dan’s legs and pulling him so his ass was in his face. Phil draws a line with his tongue over Dan’s hole, making the younger let out a high pitched moan. Using two fingers to spread Dan’s cheeks, Phil starts dipping his tongue in and out of the hole, leaving Dan with nothing to do other than to wiggle and writhe underneath him. Phil’s other hand grabs Dan’s cock, running his thumb over his slit, collecting the precum on his finger.

“Fuck me!” Dan demands, slamming his hand down on the love seat. Phil smiles and gets up from the couch to retrieve a bottle of lube from one of the drawers. He pours some onto his fingers and circles Dan’s hole once. Dan pushes against his finger, feeling relief as it finally enters his body. The finger moves against his walls, tapping and stroking. He feels himself becoming more and more lost in the feeling. Phil nudges another finger in, this time scissoring Dan wide open. Phil fits his tongue between his fingers, making Dan moan out a mantra of his name. He’s moving his fingers and tongue in and out now, feeling Dan twitch underneath him.

Once Phil thinks that Dan is stretched enough, he coats his cock in lube, lining himself with Dan’s hole. Dan is clenching over nothing, waiting for Phil to just fucking get on with it. Phil finally slides through the ring of muscles, drawing out a moan from the both of them. Phil pushes in fast and rough, knowing that Dan didn’t want this to be slow.

“Fuck yes! Come on, Phil, harder! I thought you were better than that,” Dan teases, provoking another moan from Phil. Phil slams his hips harder into Dan, feeling his tightness around him. Pleasure courses through his body with every thrust he makes, the sounds of Dan’s whimpers and noises dragging him closer to the edge.

“I bet you’ve missed having me to fuck every night, right? No one can give you a better fuck than I can. I’m right, aren’t I, Phil?” Dan moans, groping his cock and stroking it in time with Phil’s movement. Phil leans down to bite Dan’s neck, slapping Dan’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. He feels Dan scratching his back with his blunt fingernails and he can feel the knot tying in his gut.

“Close,” Phil grits out against Dan’s neck.

“Me- Me too,” Dan moans out.

“I still hate you,” Phil sputters out as he finds Dan’s prostate.

“I hate you, too,” Dan growls back before smiling and connecting his and Phil’s lips together again. He slides his tongue into Phil’s mouth, battling for dominance as he feels himself let go. Phil moans into his mouth as he spills into Dan, still connecting and reconnecting their lips. The sounds of their lips smacking together, hips meeting in faint claps, and heavy breathing echo throughout the dressing room, and Dan can feel his head getting lighter. With every tug on his dick and every thrust to his prostate, Dan feels his head getting clouded with pleasure. He stops kissing Phil and throws his head back, Phil still riding off his orgasm and working Dan to his.

Cum paints the two men’s stomachs and Dan lets out a cry of relief. Phil strokes Dan through his orgasm and pushes Dan’s hair away from his face.

“God, I missed you,” Phil says, connecting their lips once more. He stares into Dan’s wide, brown eyes and waits for the other to respond.

“I’ve missed you too,” Dan whispers, resting his face into Phil’s neck. The whole room smelled of sex, sweat, and a mixture of both of their scents. Dan couldn’t help but think off all of the times it smelled like that in their shared bedroom.

“Would it be totally weird if we got back together?” Dan mumbles into Phil’s skin. He feels Phil smile and he pulls away, looking up with the punk rockstar with now smeared eyeliner.

“Not at all. Would you like to get back together?” Phil asks.

“Fuck yes,” Dan replies, pulling Phil in for another kiss. No one could blame him though, their lips fit together perfectly.

Knock knock.

The two men pull away and Phil asks who is at the door, voice still hoarse from their previous activities.

“Is Dan in there? We’ve been looking for him for ages,” a voice calls from the other side of the door. Dan recognises that it’s Matt. Dan closes his eyes and moans silently as he looks around to find his discarded clothes.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Dan calls out, putting his clothes on. Phil looks at him with sad eyes as he watches Dan redress. Dan’s voice lowers to a softer tone and asks Phil, “Do you still live in our old apartment?”

Phil nods, a grin slowly growing on his face.

“I’ll see you there tomorrow then, Phil,” Dan smiles back and kisses Phil on the cheek, sorting his hair out before opening the door.

Phil lays back down with a smile and the feeling of bliss in his chest.


End file.
